With you at the edge of insanity
by IV Red
Summary: WilliamxAnnette ESTE FIC ESTA EN HIATUS POR VARIAS RAZONES, PERO SERÁ CONTINUADO, NO LO DUDEN.


**Nota de la autora:jamás he jugado Resident Evil 2, así que es probable que William y Annete estén un poco fuera de personaje. Por cierto, esto se centrará en mayor parte en Birkin, y habrán bastantes detalles sobre la investigación del T-virus. Bo profundizaré mucho en personajes... por ahora, recuerden, esto es solo un prólogo y me gusta dejar a los lectores con interrogativas.**

**Saben, he visto lo poco que se actualiza esta sección, y es una lástima ya que hay gente muy talentosa por aquí, y ya que hablo de eso, espero que Salem Saori esté leyendo esto, ya que es quien más me inspiró con su fic "Nunca vuelvas a llorar.", le admiro.**

**With you at the edge of insanity.**

**Prólogo.**

Raccoon... qué bella ciudad era en aquel día de verano, y qué pacífico lucía el bosque y la mansión Spencer.

Lástima que William Birkin ni se dignaba a observarlos.

Demasiado absorto leyendo los informes de investigación del virus Ebora como para mirar por la ventana del helicóptero por un segundo, el joven se encontraba indiferente a todo lo que le rodeaba.

-Llegamos Birkin, bájate de allí.

Finalmente alzó la vista. Durante su lectura se había encerrado en su pequeño mundo. Sólo entonces notó que el helicóptero se había detenido y que su compañero, Albert Wesker, lo esperaba sin disimular la impaciencia en su tono de voz. Birkin se apresuró a bajar, sabía muy bien lo estúpido que era molestarlo.

Una vez fuera, la luz llenó sus ojos, de un color azul marino. Ignorando la intensidad con la que el sol brillaba alcanzó a Wesker y ambos se dirigieron hacia el elevador en una esquina del helipuerto, frente a él estaba el director de investigación.

Ninguno le puso atención y entraron al elevador directamente. El hombre, ya en sus cuarenta y cinco años, suspiró mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en sus labios antes de entrar con ellos. Parecen ser los indicados, pensó.

Mientras la máquina se ponía en movimiento, Birkin observó al director. No parecía ofendido por su actitud, todo lo contrario, se le veía mas bien complacido.

Luego dirigió su mirada hacia su amigo. Albert nunca se quitaba esas gafas oscuras, ni entonces cuando el elevador los llevaba a un nivel bajo tierra y la luz disminuyó drásticamente.

Intentó reanudar su lectura, pero la falta de iluminación se lo impedía. Por el momento había averiguado que el Ebora había sido descubierto en África hace 2 años, y su letalidad era impresionante. Cuando un ser humano era infectado por el virus sus probabilidades de morir eran de un noventa por ciento, y la persona moriría en aproximadamente diez días. Aún no se había creado una cura.

Tal virus sería una efectiva arma biológica, y aunque Sir Spencer no planeara usarlo con ese propósito, alguien más podría, por eso debía de hacerse una investigación enseguida. No era mucha la diferencia entre encontrar la cura y perfeccionarlo como arma biológica, así que ellos fácilmente podrían mentir al mundo y asegurar estar buscando la cura mientras harían lo contrario.

Sin embargo eso no era lo importante para el joven científico. Lo que él quería era investigar el Ebora mismo, habían tantas cosas desconocidas sobre él...

El huésped moría demasiado rápido como para infectar a alguien más, pero aún no sabían detalladamente cómo reaccionaba el virus al ingresar al cuerpo, quizás el organismo humano podría responder de manera diferente, usando el virus a su favor y volviendo más resistente a la persona. Quizás el sujeto estaría muerto desde el punto de vista humano, pero podría seguir siendo usado como arma biológica, esparciendo el virus.

Umbrella era una compañía creada para investigar esas cualidades en un virus, le decían al mundo que buscaban la cura, pero en realidad era una organización creando armas biológicas. Y Spencer era su líder. Ellos planearon mejorar el Ebora, desarrollando el plan del T-virus.

Un ejemplo del virus ya se encontraba en ese laboratorio.

Estaba ansioso por estudiar un virus tan fascinante, sin embargo estaba nervioso…

¿Y si cometía un error? Tenía confianza en sí mismo, pero tenía solo 16 años, y aunque estaba bastante ogulloso del tipo de trabajo que realizaba a esa edad, la responsabilidad que debía tomar podría ser demasiada, no quería arruinarlo.

Wesker también era joven, dos años mayor que él, pero no parecía estar nervioso. Pensándolo mejor, Albert nunca mostraba emoción alguna, a excepción de rabia e impaciencia, nunca mostraba debilidad.

Fue la voz del mismo Albert Wesker la que lo devolvió a la realidad nuevamente.

-Por segunda vez Birkin, sal de allí.

Esta vez se oía un poco más exasperado. William otra vez se apresuró a salir y lo siguió por el corredor frente a él. El director no había dicho una palabra, pero los guió por el lugar.

Birkin no paraba de asombrarse, había perdido la cuenta de cuántas puertas había visto, sin embargo la curiosidad característica de él le decía que algún día debía averiguar lo que había tras cada una. Aunque la luz ya era apta para leer, los informes del Ebora ya no eran prioridad, al menos por el momento.

Luego de recorrer otro tramo llegaron, nuevamente, a un elevador. Esta vez el presidente de investigación usó el panel en el lado derecho para dirigirlo hacia arriba, al último piso.

Mientras subían, algo capturó la atención del joven. La leve sonrisa del hombre de 45 años que había estado con ellos ya había desaparecido por completo. El hombre comenzó a sudar, y sus ojos estaban ampliamente abiertos en pánico, por supuesto hacía lo posible por disimular. Birkin miró a Wesker inquisitivamente, y notó que este ya se había dado cuenta, sin embargo se mostraba tan indiferente como siempre.

-Disculpe… ¿le pasa algo?- le preguntó William.

-N-no, nada.- acompañó su respuesta con un movimiento de su mano, como quitándose de la cara el tema. Trató de fingir otra sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, por cierto¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos ahora?- con esa pregunta los ojos del director se abrieron aún más, aunque William no lo haya creído posible.

-Yo solo l-los llevo hacia donde me fue indicado. Hay… algo que Spencer quiere que vean. Tiene que ver con la investigación.

Birkin no estaba seguro de si quería saber más, y dejó de hacer preguntas, pero el súbito cambio en la manera de actuar del director le preocupaba... ¿qué era lo que Spencer quería que vieran? Tampoco estaba seguro de si quería verlo.

Esta vez el ascensor tardó mucho más que el anterior, y con cada segundo William se ponía más nervioso. Incluso Wesker parecía estar perdiendo la calma. Finalmente la máquina se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron con un sonido chirriante. Frente a ellos había un pasillo bastante corto con una única puerta al fondo.

Lo que sea que hubiese dentro, Spencer no quería que escapara. La puerta estaba hecha de metal, se veía lo gruesa y pesada que debía de ser, y tenía una pequeña ventanilla, de no más de 30 centímetros de alto y 20 de largo. Aún en esa ventanilla, el único punto débil de la puerta, habían barrotes.

-Aquí los dejo, luego vendré a buscarlos para llevarlos a el laboratorio.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Birkin, no podía creer que los dejaran solos allí, aún cuando hubiesen sido nombrados como científicos lideres por Spencer. Al menos estaba con Wesker, quien además de ser un científico brillante, poseía habilidades de combate increíbles, si es que eran necesarias.

Ambos salieron del elevador y se dirigieron a la imponente puerta.

-¡Espere!- gritó William volteando hacia donde el director comenzaba a apretar los botones del panel. -Por favor, díganos qué es lo que vamos a ver.

El director suspiró, su semblante ya no era legible para el joven.

-No sé por qué está aquí, no sé cómo llegó, y no sé por qué es diferente a los demás experimentos. Lo que sé es que ha estado aquí por 11 años, desde que este laboratorio fue creado. Tengan cuidado, puede ser agresiva.

-¿Qué tan agresiva?- preguntó Wesker.

-Mucho, al menos ustedes no son mujeres. Ella arrancaría sus rostros.

Birkin escuchó a Albert maldecir en un susurro, él también estaba en shock por el comentario. Observó la puerta nuevamente.

-Una última pregunta, por favor¿fue ella alguna vez una mujer?- William solo quería saber todo lo posible antes de entrar¿por qué Spencer quería que la vieran?

-Lo fue, ahora ha de tener 25 años, lo que significa que llegó aquí a los 14 años.

Dicho eso el director puso en funcionamiento el ascensor y despareció.

¿Por qué, por qué experimentaron con una niña? Era demasiado cruel, no tenía sentido. Sin embargo, ella podría haber sido el inicio de todo.

Miró con detenimiento la puerta, y notó una placa de bronce ya oxidada, pero el grabado aún se podía leer. Trevor, Lisa.

Su compañero puso una mano en su hombro, reconfortándolo y recordándole que no estaba solo. Lo miraba inquisitivamente, y Birkin forzó una sonrisa, asintiendo, indicándole que estaba listo. Wesker abrió la pueta, lentamente, no quería sorprender a lo que había allí, a Lisa.

-Oh, Dios.- susurró William.

La habitación era pequeña, con una mesita donde yacía una lámpara y una cama en una esquina, donde estaba Lisa, aparentmente dormida. Las paredes alguna vez blancas estaban manchadas de escarlata, al igual que el piso, sangre.

La mujer vestía harapos que alguna vez habían sido un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, sin mangas, ya amarillento y sucio. Su piel pálida estaba cubierta de heridas y cortes, algunos pequeños y otros más grotescos. Estaba acostada sobre su costado derecho, acurrucada y temblando ligeramente. Su cabeza estaba escondida, pero se veía que le quedaban pocos cabellos castaños. Parecíaque intenaba abrazarse a sí misma, y una de sus manos estaba a la vista. Sus uñas eran exageadamente largas, y parecían mas bien garras. También estaba en extremo delgada. En resumen, lucía miserable.

Esa mujer habia movido algo dentro de sus mentes.

Estaban en un lugar del que no se podía salir.

**Espero que les haya gustado, si es así déjenme un review, y si no, déjenme su crítica. Mientras sea una crítica constructiva, no hay problema. Ojalá de sea de tu agrado, Ezequiel.**


End file.
